Crossing Jordan
by SKRowling
Summary: So Jordan said she wants me to tell you guys the story about how we started dating. I don't know why... "Jade they love me ... Just tell them the story." Whatever. Here's how she got in my pants. ONESHOT FROM LIKE A BOY. Jade centric.


**A/N: Love you guys... and You guys LOVE Jordan. I got a suggestion to write a little more about the Three J's relationship. Mainly Jade and Jordan so here's a short one shot off shoot of the story Like a boy. So review! Don't be shy.  
**

**Tell me what you really think. - S.K.  
**

**Disclaimer: Jade belongs to Dan Schneider... that's it.**

* * *

**Crossing Jordan**

I was hanging out by my pool that summer. Jaden was up in his room with Jordan. He so has a crush on her. So I left them in his room. They came outside Jordan was chasing Jaden with a water cannon. "Jordan!"

"I swear to god Jaden you try to kiss me again and I will kill you." I raised my brows and turned my head toward them. NO ONE turned Jaden down. She let out a stream of water hitting him squarely in the face, and then he stumbled backward into the water.

I giggled a little then straightened my face before I got caught watching them. I adjusted my sunglasses and sun hat and lay back on the lounge chair. Jordan came over to me still laughing. "What did he do?" I asked as if I didn't hear her scream

"He tried to kiss me!" She said she was pissed.

"Jay… he is in love with you… well in like with you."

"He is in love every other day with every other chick. No way!"

"Well maybe you can keep him… I mean you are so easy to love." I said

"Well … He's not my type." She said.

"What do you mean? He's pretty good looking." I said sitting up and turning my whole body to face her. She looked uncomfortable.

"He's just NOT my type. I have… a crush on someone else anyway." I look at her whole body She is fidgeting and now come to think of it, I had never heard of her speaking of any boy she liked.

"Who's the girl Jordan?" I asked pointedly, and she just kind of jumped up out of her seat.

"I'm going home now Jade." I look for Jaden who is off sulking somewhere. I followed her into the house and pulled on her arm.

"It is a girl isn't it?" I asked removing my sunglasses so that she could see my eyes weren't mocking her.

She looked down at her sandals. "Listen, I'm just trying to figure myself out."

"Who is she Jordan?" I asked softly.

"She likes dudes… It's pointless for me to put myself out there like that."

"Oh…" I whispered, and then I did something I was not planning on doing. It wasn't as if she looked like she wanted me to, it wasn't that I had EVER thought of Jordan this way. But she looked so vulnerable. It called something out from inside me, and I leaned forward and kissed her. "It's her loss…" I whispered in her ear and began to walk back out to the pool.

She reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled me back to her. She wrapped her arms around my waist. "You like me too?" I kissed her again. I didn't realize it was me she had been talking about.

"You are hard not to love… I told you that outside." I whispered, she was still holding me. My arms were around her shoulders, and then she buried her face in my neck.

Just as I let out a moan of pleasure, the sliding door opened. "Shit." I heard from the door, and suddenly my brother's crush came crashing down on my head. We stop what we are doing and both of us turn our attention to the one guy that stands between us.

"Jaden." I said following him out of the house.

"STOP Jade… you knew I liked her!"

"JADEN… I'm NOT like JADE!" Jordan screamed to get his attention. "I'm not undecided… I am GAY… a lesbian; it is who I am. No amount of time could have ever made the difference between you and me. You are my best friend! You are supposed to be there for me… "

She was crying now; but at least Jaden had the decency to look ashamed. He reached out to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Jay… Of course I'm here for you."

Then she looked at me. "Jade, I have had a crush on you for months now. Since the moment I accepted this about myself, you were the one I have wanted… So I want you to be with me… no guys just me for as long as we can be together."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She said the words, and I took her hand and kissed it. Then I kissed her lips. "Is that a yes?" I nodded and kissed her again. "Really? I nodded and kissed her again. Jaden made a grossed out noise.

"Aw God, Get a room will you?"

I looked at him and pulled my new girlfriend into the house. "Don't mind if I do." We walked off leaving a stunned Jaden in our wake.


End file.
